Loleatta Holloway
Loleatta Holloway (/lɒlˈiːtə/; November 5, 1946 – March 21, 2011) was an American singer, mainly known for disco songs such as "Hit and Run" and "Love Sensation", both of which have been sampled extensively. Contents 1 Biography 2 Death 3 Discography 3.1 Studio albums 3.2 Compilation albums 3.3 Singles 3.3.1 As featured performer 3.4 Video games 3.5 TV series 4 See also 5 References 6 External links Biography Holloway began singing gospel with her mother in the Holloway Community Singers and recorded with Albertina Walker in the Caravans gospel group. Holloway was also a cast member of the Chicago troupe of Don't Bother Me, I Can't Cope. Around this time, she met her future producer, manager, and husband Floyd Smith, and recorded "Rainbow ’71" in 1971, a Curtis Mayfield song that Gene Chandler had recorded in 1963. It was initially released on the Apache label, but was picked up for national distribution by Galaxy Records. In the early 1970s, Holloway signed a recording contract with the Atlanta-based soul music label Aware, part of the General Recording Corporation (GRC), owned by Michael Thevis. Holloway recorded two albums for the label, both of them produced by Floyd Smith — Loleatta (1973) and Cry to Me (1975). Her first single from the second album, the ballad, "Cry to Me" rose to #10 Billboard R&B and #68 on the Hot 100, but before the label could really establish Holloway, it went out of business. Top Philadelphia arranger and producer Norman Harris signed Holloway in 1976 for his new label, Gold Mind, a subsidiary of New York's Salsoul Records. The first release from the album Loleatta was another Sam Dees ballad, "Worn Out Broken Heart," which reached #25 R&B, but the B-side, "Dreaming," climbed to #72 on the pop chart and launched her as a disco act. She contributed vocals to "Re-Light My Fire" for Dan Hartman, who then wrote and produced the title track of her fourth and final album for Gold Mind, Love Sensation (1980). 18 of her songs charted on the Hot Dance Music/Club Play chart, including four #1s. However, it was a ballad that proved to be another big R&B hit for her. "Only You" was written and produced by Bunny Sigler, who also sang with Holloway on the track, and it reached #11 in 1978. In the early 1980s, she had another dance hit with "Crash Goes Love" (#5 on the U.S. Dance chart, #86 on the US R&B Chart). She also recorded one single, "So Sweet," for the fledgling house-music label DJ International Records. In the late 1980s, her vocals from "Love Sensation" were used in the UK #1 hit "Ride On Time" by Black Box.1 Holloway, however, was uncredited for her vocals 2 and Holloway successfully sued the group, which led to an undisclosed court settlement in Holloway's favor. In 1992, she also had a hit with dance band Cappella. There, she appeared billed as Cappella featuring Loleatta Holloway on the single "Take Me Away" (UK #25). Holloway's fortunes dramatically improved, however, when she had her first US #1 hit when Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch featured her vocals in the chart-topping "Good Vibrations" (1991). According to Andrew Barker in Variety (March 22, 2011), Holloway also performed with Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch to promote the single and she received full vocal credit as well as a share of the royalties.3 This was shortly after the backlash against various acts such as Milli Vanilli and the groups that used the vocals of Martha Wash, but refused to give her credit until she sued. More recent dance chart entries included "What Goes Around Comes Around" (credited to "GTS Featuring Loleatta Holloway") in 2000, and "Relight My Fire" (credited to Martin featuring Holloway), which hit #5 in 2003. Whilst not a single, "Like a Prayer", a Madonna cover, was a track on the Madonna tribute album Virgin Voices. "Love Sensation '06" and reached #37 on the UK Singles Chart. Death Holloway died aged 64 on March 21, 2011 from heart failure. She is survived by her four children.45 Discography Studio albums Year Title Peak chart positions Record label US 6 US R&B 6 1973 Loleatta — — Aware 1975 Cry to Me — 47 1977 Loleatta — — Gold Mind 1978 Queen of the Night 187 47 1979 Loleatta Holloway — — 1980 Love Sensation — — "—" denotes a recording that did not chart or was not released in that territory. Compilation albums Greatest Hits (1996, The Right Stuff) The Hotlanta Soul of Loleatta Holloway (1996, Kent Soul) Runaway: The Best of Loleatta Holloway (1997, Charly) Queen of the Night: The Ultimate Club Collection (2001, Salsoul) The Greatest Performance of My Life: The Best of Loleatta Holloway (2003, Salsoul) The Anthology (2005, Suss'd) A Tribute to Loleatta Holloway: The Salsoul Years (2013, Salsoul) Dreamin': The Loleatta Holloway Anthology 1976–1982 (2014, Big Break) Singles Year Title Peak chart positions US 6 US R&B 6 US Dan 6 UK 7 1971 "Rainbow "71"" — — — — 1973 "Part Time Lover, Full Time Fool" — — — — "Mother of Shame" — 63 — — "Our Love" — 43 — — 1974 "H•e•l•p M•e M•y L•o•r•d" — — — — 1975 "Cry to Me" 68 10 — — "I Know Where You're Coming From" — — — — "Casanova" — — — — 1976 "Worn Out Broken Heart" — 25 — — 1977 "Dreamin'" 72 — 3 — "Hit and Run" — 56 — "Ripped Off" — — — "We're Getting Stronger (The Longer We Stay Together)" — — — — 1978 "Only You" (with Bunny Sigler) 87 11 9 — "I May Not Be There When You Want Me (But I'm Right On Time)" — — — "Catch Me On the Rebound" — 92 — 1979 "That's What You Said" — — 30 — 1980 "Love Sensation" — — 1 — "I've Been Loving You Too Long" — — — — 1983 "Love Sensation" (re-release) — — 45 — 1984 "Crash Goes Love" — 86 5 — 1992 "Strong Enough" — — 35 — 1993 "Love Sensation" (remix) — — 32 — 1994 "Stand Up!" — — — 68 "The Queen's Anthem" — — — 77 1995 "I Survived" — — — 178 2000 "Chocolate Sensation" / "Ride On Time" (remix) — — 9 — "Dreamin'" (remix) — — 1 59 2005 "Stand Up" (remix) — — 44 — 2006 "Love Sensation '06" — — — 37 "—" denotes a recording that did not chart or was not released in that territory. As featured performer Year Title Artist Peak chart positions Album US 6 US R&B 6 US Dan 6 UK 7 1977 "Run Away" Salsoul Orchestra — 84 3 — Magic Journey 1982 "Seconds" — — 22 — Heat It Up 1991 "Good Vibrations" Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch 1 64 10 14 Music for the People "Take Me Away" Cappella — — — 25 Non-album single 1994 "Keep the Fire Burnin'" Dan Hartman — — — 49 Keep the Fire Burnin' 1998 "Shout to the Top" Fire Island — — 1 23 Non-album single 1999 "(You Got Me) Burnin' Up" Cevin Fisher — — 1 14 Non-album single "No Apology" Love to Infinity — — — 140 Non-album single 2000 "Share My Joy" GTS — — 5 — Re-Birth 2 2001 "What Goes Around Comes Around" — — 3 — 01 2003 "Relight My Fire" Ricky Martin — — 5 — Non-album single "A Better World" AgeHa w/ Jocelyn Brown — — 3 — Mix The Vibe: Past – Present – Future "—" denotes a recording that did not chart or was not released in that territory. Video games Make My Video: Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch (1992) – Herself (archive footage) TV series Re-Micks (2011) – Herself (archive footage) See also List of number-one hits (United States) List of artists who reached number one on the Hot 100 (U.S.) List of number-one dance hits (United States) List of artists who reached number one on the U.S. Dance chart References 1.Jump up ^ "Soul icon Loleatta Holloway dies from heart failure at age 64". Daily Mail. March 23, 2011. Retrieved 22 November 2015. 2.Jump up ^ Laing, Dave (March 24, 2011). "Loleatta Holloway obituary". The Guardian. Retrieved 22 November 2015. 3.Jump up ^ Barker, Andrew (March 22, 2011). "Loleatta Holloway, soul singer, dies". Variety. Retrieved 22 November 2015. 4.Jump up ^ Parales, Jon (March 23, 2011). "Loleatta Holloway, Gospel and Disco Singer, Is Dead at 64". The New York Times. Retrieved 22 November 2015. 5.Jump up ^ "Soul singer Loleatta Holloway dies aged 64". New York Post. March 22, 2011. Retrieved 22 November 2015. 6.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h "US Charts > Loleatta Holloway". Billboard. Retrieved 2015-11-18. 7.^ Jump up to: a b "UK Charts > Loleatta Holloway". Official Charts Company. Retrieved 2015-11-19. External links Loleatta Holloway at AllMusic Loleatta Holloway at the Internet Movie Database Loleatta Holloway at Disco-Disco.com Category:1946 births Category:2011 deaths Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers Category:African-American female singers Category:American dance musicians Category:American garage house musicians Category:American gospel singers Category:Singers from Chicago, Illinois Category:Salsoul Records artists